Sense of Wonder
by Purishirakun
Summary: Makarov reflects on his guild. With Fairy Tail being as crazy as it is, who knows what will happen as time goes by. ONESHOT.


**After going to the **_**Fairy Tail**_** panel at Anime Boston 2010 I was somehow inspired and excited to write this =] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail.**_

_**~Purishirakun **_

Sense of Wonder

It was a bright and sunny morning when Makarov woke up. He went outside to get some fresh air before going to his guild, _Fairy Tail_. He noticed a huge pile of letters in front oh his door steps. '_Oh I wonder who this is from._' He grabbed the pile and took it back inside to examine it. His jaws dropped, "WHO CAN RETIRE LIKE THIS!?" Makarov immediately changed his clothes and headed straight to the guild.

_**Fairy Tail**_

"Haha I win!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh yea!? Let's go again! Ready for another round!?" Gray exclaimed.

"You bet! Anytime!"

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

Erza gave out a small laugh that sent chills down to Natsu and Gray's spines, '_Creepy._' Erza held up her hand, "Alright…ready? 1, 2, 3!"

"ROCK! PAPER! SIZZORS! SHOOT!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Ha! Looks like I win this time Natsu!"

"Damnit!"

In the meantime Lucy and Mirajane were watching from afar. "How childish, don't you think so Mira-san?" Lucy asked. "I think it's pretty cute. There just having some fun." Mirajane smiled. Lucy watched as they went at it again, "But even Erza too?" Mirajane shrugged, "I don't know, but she seems to be enjoying herself." Mirajane giggled. "I wonder who will win?"

"NATSU! GRAY! ERZA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Master Makarov roared as he barged into the guild. "You just got back _last night_ and _already_ I have this huge pile of letters from the magic council! They sent a list of complaints, you destroyed half a town, and they are demanding an apology!"

"Master! Please forgive us for our actions." Erza immediately bowed down to him in respect.

"What are you apologizing for? It's pretty obvious it was all Natsu's doing." Gray said in a matter of fact tone.

"HAHA! YEA IT WAS ALL NATSU'S DO-HEY!" Natsu shouted and Gray smirked.

Mirajane giggled, "Oh my! Looks like they're going to go at it again!"

Lucy sighed and sweat dropped, "Mira-san should someone try to stop them?" She looked at them and thought, '_It is not going to be me this time!_'

"Lucy you're covered in soup!" Happy stated happily.

"Stop calling the sweat soup you talking cat!" Lucy exclaimed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR!? AND- what! Wait! Just me, Gray, and Erza!? What about Lucy!? She was with us too!" Natsu exclaimed pointing at Lucy.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, "Now just you wait a minute! I never destroyed anything! Don't get me involved in this!"

"Ehhh!? But Lucy you were with us! So that means you also destroyed half of the town too!" Natsu retorted rather confusedly.

"Hey just because I was with you guys doesn't mean that I destroyed half the town!"

"But you're _always_ with us!"

"And you _always_ break into my apartment!"

"She makes a good point Natsu." Gray said calmly.

"Hmm I wonder! You tend to break into my apartment too time to time!" Lucy shouted to Gray.

"Nope not always like Natsu!"

"Guys do not fight!" Erza intervened.

"You guys I think Lucy is sweating even more soup now!" Happy also intervened.

"For the last time Happy it is _not_ soup!"

Soon after they have all forgotten about the master and started arguing amongst themselves. Makarov sighed, '_Ah my children…what am I going to do with you all?_' All makarov had planned in mind was to just yell at them and hit them all in the head. Well, and _maybe_ give a spanking to Lucy. But in Fairy Tail things never seem to go your way, even if you are the master. '_In the end I'm still just an old man, but an old man with great magic._' Makarov gave a heartily laugh.

"I WANT FISH!" Happy cried.

"Since when did we start talking about fish!?" Gray shouted.

"Don't yell at Happy!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

Makarov destroyed the pile of letters he has received earlier. '_This won't be needed._' Makarov looked over at everyone member in the guild. '_The council wants us to stop with the mischief, but they should have learned by now Fairy Tail's spirit will never die off, no matter how much letters we received, and the fact that the council are against us won't really change a thing._'

"Natsu what did you just call me!?" Erza shouted.

"N-nothing!" Natsu stuttered.

"H-he said n-n-nothing Erza!" Lucy stuttered.

"Lucy is covered in soup again! I wonder if it tastes good with fish." Happy licked his lips and starting daydreaming of fish.

"IT'S NOT SOUP!"

Makarov walked over to Mirajane. "Ah master! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes can you update the new list of missions?"

"Right away master!" Mirajane began working. "Oh and master…are you going to do anything to stop them from bickering?"

"It would be pointless. Even if I do they will still go at it again." Makarov sighed.

Mirajane giggled, "Yes it keeps the place very lively! Things are just so much more fun this way! Even with the magic council against us there are some rules that should be broken."

"Knowing the magic council always having their eyes on us it is very hard to retire wondering what will be happening around here." Makarov looked around at everyone in the guild.

"I think Erza will _definitely_ send Gray and Natsu flying into space!" Happy declared.

"Aww Happy don't turn your back against me!" Natsu whined.

Makarov laughed, "Each passing day is filled with ruckus! Who knows what will happen today, tomorrow, or a year from now. Who knows what the council will do to us. What I do know is that a great new adventure is waiting for all these children in the opening."

"Everything will always be a mystery wont it?" Mirajane wondered off to herself.

"Everything is a mystery. If we knew everything that was about to happen, then life would be boring. Everything is a sense of wonder."

'_Nobody knows if fairies have tails or not. Nobody could ever tell you if fairies ever existed or not. That's why it will forever be a mystery. Forever be an adventure._'

END

**Yay my first **_**Fairy Tail**_** fanfic is complete! 3 **_**A Fairy Tail **_**oneshot.** **I got the idea for the topic from the second opening of **_**Fairy Tail: **__**SOW Sense of Wonder by Idoling**__**!!!**_ **Hope you all liked it~!**

_**~Purishirakun **_


End file.
